Traditionally, users attend social networking events such as classroom sessions, training sessions, entertainment events or the like by being physically present in the venue or by using an audio/video system supported in a social experience (SE) environment.
The current SE environment imposes a limitation on the immersive experience of the users while attending networking events. The lack of immersive experience in the SE environment is mainly attributed to the lack of physical proximity of users during an ongoing content viewing activity.